Konaha High
by NaruHina4Life848
Summary: Hinata and gang just got out of school.Neji is movin in?Why?Hinatas crush is finally crushing back? Sorry i suck at summaries, Oc's and ooc's?NaruHina, SasuSaku and ShikaIno.GaaxOc?NejiTen?better than it sounds trust me.Rated M:language and later chapters
1. Summer, Moving in, Date?

_Emi: I know, I know. Yes im making another fic without finishing the first. But this and 'Love conquers all' will continue i promice. R&R =D_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto...Hinata dose XD_

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed as her cell phone rang for the 5th time. <em>'If I dont answer you the first time what makes you think I will answer you the next 18 million times you deside to text me?'<em> Hinata thought as she looked at her phone.

**From: Sakura**

**Hey Hina, why arnt you answering your phone?**

**~#1~Cherry~**

**Received:**

**Mon, Jun 27 2:19pm**

Sigh. _'I guess i'll have to reply.' _Hinata thought as she replied.

**To: Sakura**

**Sorry Saku, I wasnt really in the mood to text...**

**^.^Water~Ruler^.^**

**Sent: **

**Mon, Jun 27 2:45pm**

Hinata saw her next message.

**From: Ino**

**Hey Hina, Saku is worried she says she called you like 4 times and you wont answer. You okay?**

**$Yellow Flower$**

**Received:**

**Mon, Jun 27 2:23pm**

_'God Saku, get Ino on me why dont ya?' _She deside to reply to her also.

**To: Ino**

**Im okay dont worry. I replied to Saku already.**

**^.^Water~Ruler^.^**

**Sent:**

**Mon, Jun 27 2:48pm**

The others where call thankfully. 'VIBRATE VIBRATE VIBRATE' Sigh.

**From: Sakura**

**Good. Me and Ino are going to the water park tomarrow. Wanna come?**

**~#1~Cherry~**

**Received:**

**Mon, Jun 27 2:50pm**

**To: Sakura**

**Yeah sure. Come get me at 12 we can head over at 1, okay? Gtg, dads callin, blahh lol. byee**

**^.^Water~Ruler^.^**

**Sent:**

**Mon, Jun 27 2:54pm**

Hinata sighed and through her cell on her bed. She ran downstairs to her father's office. She knocked 3 times. He then yelled for her to come in. He sat their smiling at her.

"Hinata, do you know why im so happy?" Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga's father, asked.

"No father, will you tell me?" Hinata asked bowing to her father.

"Hmm, Neji, your cousin is coming to live with us." Hinata lit up instanly. It may not seem like it but she loved her cousin almost as much as she loved her sister.

"Really? Thats great, will he be going to Konaha High next year?" She asked excitedly. Hiashi smiled and nodded. She screamed and hugged him, kissed him on the cheak, and ran upstairs.

Hiash sighed. "What a girl, just like your mother." He went back to his work.

* * *

><p>Hinata grabbed her phone, and procied to call her cousin.<p>

_**"Hello?" Neji asked/said, into the phone.**_

_**"NEJI! ITS HINATA!" Hinata replied happily.**_

_**"Oh, haha, hey cousin, how are you?" Neji laughed at his cousin's antics.**_

_**"Oh im fine, So when are you coming?" Hinata asked excitedly.**_

_**"I'll be there by next week, Why?" Neji asked.**_

_**"Oh i dont know..maybe its cause i havent seen you in 3 years? or maybe cause we only talk once a month..if that? Or maybe its cause..I LOVE MY COUSIN?" Hinata said.**_

_**Neji chuckled through the phone. "Your so cute Hinata, you have been since we were kids."**_

_**"Why thank you, okay my phone is going off, someone is texting me. Talk to you later. Love ya Neji." Hinata told him.**_

_**"I love you too Hinata. See you soon. byee" He said before they both hung up.**_

Hinata looked at her phone and saw she had a message from the last person she expected. Naruto Uzumaki. Honestly she didnt even know he had her number. She got his from Sakura but she didnt know he had hers.

**From: Naruto**

**Hey hinata, this is Naruto btw. Well, i know its last notcice but Sakura and Sasuke r goin out tonight with Ino and Shikamaru, they wanted me to go with you so...wanna be my date for tonight?**

**Rmen=D**

**Recieved:**

**Mon, Jun 27 3:14pm**

Hinata blushed. Did her crush just ask her out? She reread the message 3 more times and smiled.

**To: Naruto**

**Hey Naruto, sure ill go with you. when? how r we getting there? and were? **

**^.^Water~Ruler^.^**

**Sent:**

**Mon Jun 27 3:24pm**

She turned up her radio, Misery by Maroon 5 was on. She started going through her closet when her phone vibrated again.

**From: Naruto**

**GREAT! Its at 5 tonight. Sakura and Ino will be by to pick you up at anytime. Also we are going to the mall to see a movie and eat.**

**Rmen=D**

**Recieved:**

**Mon, Jun 27 3:30pm**

She smiled and put her phone on the charger so it wont die. She desided to ware her favorite lavender colored shirt. It had rips on the side so it requiered an under shirt. It also went down on her shoulders. Just as she put it on her best friends walkin it.

Ino was waring a Yellow blouse that was tight and a Blue miniskirt that went mid-thigh. She wore highheels and leggings. She had her hair up in a ponitail and her bangs flew out. She smiled at Hinata and went to her closent right away to pick out her pants/shorts/or skirt that ino desided.

"Sorry hina, you know ino is a fashion freak." Sakura told her friend. She work a Pink half shirt that said Blossem on the front in black sparkles. Her undershirt was purple and her skinny jeans were black. She wore converse and had her hair down with a green headband in her head that mached her eyes.

"Thats okay. while ino is raiding my closent, would you do my makeup?" Hinata asked. she wasnt really the girly girl type nor the tomboy type. Sakura was more tomboy but could pass as a girly girl with all that pink she wore. Ino was straight up girlgirl and their was no passing it.

"Yes! Here i found it!" Ino yelled holding up a black skirt that Hinata hadnt wore in forever. It had matching pump-like shoes and a chain going out of the pocket. Hinata nodded and put it on.

"Alright Ino you do hair ill do makeup. She has to look perfect for Naruto!" Sakura yelled and soon they were already at work.

Soon they were done and Ino laid Hinata's hair down and but a cute hat on her head that matched perfectly. Sakura put very light blush on her. She had a blue-ish purple-ish macara on, and little eyeliner. They all took a couple pictures to put on Facebook and left.

They reached the mall at 4:55 and saw the guys waiting for them at the front. Sasuke wore and white shirt with a black and gray jacket over it. He had on black pants and black shoes. Shikamaru wore a green shirt and black cakky-shorts also black shoes. Naruto had on a blue shirt that completmented his eyes lovely. He has on black pants also and black shoes with a light orange jacket over his shirt.

"Hello ladies...you look woah." Sasuke said, which made Shikamaru and Naruto, who were talking to eachother, look up.

"WOW..." Was all Shikamaru managed to say.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto asked not believing his eyes.

"Hello boys. We just gonna stand here or are we gonna go in?" Ino asked leading the way with a giggled Sakura and a blushing Hinata behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayame: Dont worry there will be more we promice :) also our other fic will be updated soon.<strong>


	2. Date and Problems erupt

_Emi: Okay NaruHina fans. We are back! Haha. Please enjoy this chapter._

**Ayame: Also we appreiate the people that made us feel better about the whole 'you have no talet' thing from that jackass. Atleast 4 of you helped and you know who you are and we love ya for it haha.**

_Emi: YES...This chapter is deicated to you. Even if you didnt write to us abut like our stories this chapter is made for you guys :)._

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto..but if i did ...DAMN!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>_

I was on edge. Hinata usully wore pants and a jacket, or long sleves. But today...wow...she was, no, IS georgeous. It wasnt just her outfit either. Her soft skin, silky hair, beautiful eyes...-Omg her eyes.

Hinata Hyuuga's eyes were the most georgeous thing about her. Her eyes made you want to dance ontop an ocean of lavender. Most Hyuuga eyes are silver and filled with hatred. But her eyes they were soft kind and loving and lavender. Now dont get me wrong. I only knew like 3 Hyuugas' but her eyes where the best out of all of them.

"Naruto we know shes hot but you dont have to stare at her all night. You might scare her away." I heard Sakura say, taking me out of my day-dream.

"I-I-I dont m-mind, really." Hinata said queitly, although I wouldnt let the others know and defently not let her know. I loved her quiet voice, I felt that I didnt have to yell to get her attention. So even word she said I hung on too.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan. I didnt mean to stare but once you see something so beautiful you just cant look away." I said, letting out that last part that was supose to be said inside I mind.

"!" Sakura and Ino yelled.

"Wow i never knew you were capable of sayin something sweet, dope." Sasuke said, messing with me, his brother, in everything but blood.

"Jeez Naruto, now Sasuke and I have to come out with something sweet to say to Ino and Sakura or they will be pissed." Shikamaru said quiet enough for only us to hear.

Hinata smiled and blushed. "T-T-Thank you...Naruto-kun..." She mumbled before catching up to Sakura and Ino, who were looking at the puppies and kittens and other animals.

I chuckled. "Yeah i guess it just slipped out."

"You like her dont you?" Both my bestfriends said before they sat on the bench waiting for their dates.

"You could say that...of some sorts...Fine. I like Hinata-chan." I tried to play it cool but with both males starring daggers at I...it didnt really work.

"Hey, ask her out on another date man. I mean this is a triple date, so for your second date do a double date. Im sure Sasuke and Sakura wouldnt mind. But seeing as Hinata has known Ino longer and they get along a little better you might wanna bring Ino and I." Shikamaru told me. "Then for your third date just take her out to eat or to your place. You play guitar and piano and she sings, write a song together or something."

"Wow shikamaru. Where you like this with you ex girlfriend? What was her name...something that started with a, G, i think." Sasuke said.

"Temari?" Shikamaru told him while I laughed.

"Look Shika-kun!" Ino exclaimed coming out with a puppy in a dear suit.

"Sasuke-kun looky." Sakura yelled coming out of the store right behind Ino with a blue bird.

"Girls!" Hinata said running after them. "The store owners said that they would hold them for you until you have the money to pay for them."

"You dont want a pet Hinata-chan?" I asked. I would buy it for her if I had too.

"No, I...Im okay Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a small smile. The girls brought the animals back into the store before walking out again ready to leave.

I noticed Hinata was waring a fox necklace and a Cat braclet. _'Hmm she likes foxes and cats...maybe...' _I thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

They went to see 'Transformers 3' The girls loved it while the boys loved to see them happy. Right now they were at the food court eating. Sakura and Sasuke settled for subway. While Ino and Hinata got Chinese food. Naruto and Shikamaru got Pilly's cheese stake.

They were eating when Hinata excussed herself to the ladies room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>_

_'I cant do this...'_ I thought to myself. _'Naruto-kun is being so sweet and showing so much interest in me...why can i return it when i know i like him?'_ I sighed.

"Hina-chan?" I heard Ino say as she came in the door. "Why are you in here when Naruto is out there?"

"Im soo sorry Ino-chan..I just cant do it..I dont know why. I know I like him...ALOT..But every time i wanna show him i blackout and return to the studdering shy freak from 8th grade." I told my bestfriend.

"Its okay Hina-chan," Ino sat next to me on the floor and tryed to calm me down. "Dose this have anything to do with...the past?"

I sighed. "No...you know its hard for me to let someone into my life after that. Your lucky i let tenten and Sakura into my life."I told her trying to calm myself down.

I turned when the door opened and Sakura came in a sat next to me. "What are you doing in here Hinata and Ino the guys are getting and Shikamaru was about to barge in here thereselves." She told us, not sounding too happy.

"Hinata is finding it hard to accept Naruto." Ino told her and I sighed.

"Hinata...you will figure it out. Tonight we will spend the night at your house. Call Tenten over to and work it out together. Lets just go out right now so they dont get worried." But before I could reply my cell phone rang. I sighed, a text.

**From: Naruto**

**Hey, are you okay? The guys and me are worried. Come out so we can get you 3 home before your parents worry too much, okay?**

**Rmen=D**

**Received:**

**Mon, Jun 27 9:03pm**

I sighed once more. I noticed I've been doing that alot lately havent I? "The guys are ready to go so lets hurry before they leave us." I told them with no emotion whats so ever.

We got up streightened our outfits out and left the bathroom with Sakura smiling. Ino looking a little worried. And me..well my head way down with my 'cute hat' covering my eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shikamaru's POV<strong>_

I was Sakura come out the bathroom first. She looked as happy as ever, grabbing onto Sasuke's arm as they walked out. Next Ino and Hinata came out together. Me and Naruto looked at eachother, a slight worriness in our eyes. Ino looked very worried but tryed not to show it with her eyes so she looked at Hinata smiling. I could she Hinata's expresstion from her eyes 'cause she had her hat covering them.

I sighed and grabbed Inos hand while shotting Naruto a glance that easily read, 'figure out what happened and if shes okay or i will murder you personally.' Even he should get that, hopefully.

"You okay? What wrong with Hinata?" I asked Ino, something had to be up seeing as she kept glancing at Hinata giving her assuring looks.

"Yes im fine. And nothing is wrong with her. She is just...feeling a little sick." She lied; I could tell 'cause 1, she hesitated. 2, she kept looking back like Hinata was gonna pull out a gun and shot the hole fucking mall down. What the hell was wrong?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>_

"What wrong Hinata-chan?" I didnt want her to be hurting.. and i really didnt want Shikamaru to kick my ass.

She didnt look at me for about 3 minutes. Time seemed to stop as i saw a tear fall from her eye but she whiped it and smiled at me finally looking up.

"N-N-N-Nothing is wrong..." She studdered. Whenever it was just her INo and Sakura she never studdered or when she didnt see me around she didnt. Why dose she around me?

Maybe asking her out was wrong. Maybe she was scared of me or something? I mean who wouldnt be me and Sasuke and Shikamaru are part of the 'DD's 'Detention Delinquents'. That what the goodys, jocks, cheerleaders, and even some teachers call the kids that get sent to detention all the time.

I sighed. "If you didnt want to come on this date you should have said so. I would pressure you too. Sorry I asked." I told her walking a little ahead of her. I mean, Im sorry that Im not perfect, smart, or buffed out and super duper hot! But you dont have to be scared of me..and I dont need pitty either.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ino's POV<strong>_

Im so glad that Sakura's mother told her she had to stay home tonight for reasons she would say. Also Tenten was out of town for the week so that was good also. I mean, dont get me wrong I love both of them very dearly but, Ive know Hinata since kindergarden. Hinata and Sakura met in 4th grade. And Tenten came into our lives in middle school.

I mean i know it sounds very selfish but she needs me more than ever. I was there when her sister was born. I was there when her mother got ill, I was there when her mother died. I was there when her uncle deside to move and take her favorite cousin, Neji,who i also loved very much, like a brother of sorts, with him. I was there trought it all and even parts she dosnt remember probably but..the past...no one knows the hole story but me. Sakura know alot but not it all and Tenten only know some of it.

So im glad that Im with Hinata alone right now instead of all the others also. 'Cause if they where here to, she would never get the hole truth off her chest. It would kill her from the inside out if she holds it in too long.

Just like every other stupid shity thing in this fucking cursed world we fucking call earth...

* * *

><p><em>Emi: Alright ik its some language but honestly you would cuss too if you knew the shit they are going through...<em>

**Ayame: And the shit they are GOING to go through also...**

_**Both: R&R**_


	3. Authors Note PLEASE READ!

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**Okay, I know this is not a chapter but please read still.**_

_**We might not be continuing this story. **_

_**BUT WAIT!**_

_**There is a more likly chance we will, than we will not. I, Emi, dont have any ideas on what should happen.**_

_**This story was written because we had an idea to what should happen, and what we wanted to happen. We just need to think of ideas of what should happen to get there without throwing out the plot. Understand?**_

_**Please dont hate us. We will most likly continute this story, just give us some time. WE HAVENT ABANDONED THIS STORY!**_

_**-Ja Ne**_

_**~ Emi and Ayame.**_

_**P.S- We still love ya and we will understand if you hate us and/or are disappointed in us... Again, truly sorry.**_


End file.
